


The Art of Pining

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcuno lascia a Tony per San Valentino un suo ritratto con una scatola di cioccolatini, Tony allora metterà a soqquadro l'intero edificio scolastico.<br/>Dal testo:<br/>Al contrario di quanto avesse preventivato, non era bastato presentare i due piccioncini perché la scintilla scattasse; o meglio, di scintille ne erano scattate eccome dal modo in cui avevano immediatamente preso a gravitare l'uno verso l'altro, ma i due testoni erano così tanto ostinati a negare il loro essere gay per l'altro, che se avessero continuato a nascondersi a quel modo avrebbero presto trovato un passaggio per Narnia. <br/>O conoscendo Tony, avrebbe inventato un modo per aprire portali intergalattici e andare a fare un giro dall'altro lato della galassia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**The Art of Pining** _

 

_Prompt: Stony, High school!AU: Qualcuno lascia a Tony per San Valentino un suo ritratto con una scatola di cioccolatini, Tony allora metterà a soqquadro l'intero edificio scolastico. Bonus se Natasha sa che era Steve dall'inizio ma rimane in silenzio a godersi lo spettacolo._  
Note: ho citato 3 college americani, per saperne di più cercate le sigle su wikipedia (in generale, il MIT è famoso per gli studi di ingegneria, il MassArt è una accademia d'arte e l'USMA è un'accademia militare). E non credo sia accurato tutto ciò che riguarda i college, ma pazienza.  
 

Se c'era una cosa che Nat odiava, era senza dubbio la noia; e il liceo, da ricerche e sondaggi che aveva effettuato prima di iniziare il primo anno, in generale era noia per l'80%. C'erano comunque dei momenti in cui Nat sapeva di ci sarebbe stata l'occasione di fare piccole cose per avrebbero portato ad eventi futuri che avrebbero rotto la tediosa routine che l'avrebbe circondata.

Uno di questi eventi, le si presentò dopo solo qualche mese dall'inizio del primo anno ed era stato presentare Tony Stark, il tipo che correggeva sempre il professore di matematica con cui aveva stretto amicizia sparlando di suddetto idiota, a Steve Rogers, la stella nascente della squadra di football della scuola che amava l'arte e che discuteva con lei di cose di cui non avrebbe mai potuto parlare con altri suoi coetanei molto meno maturi.

I due non avevano in comune nulla se non la testa dura quando erano convinti di aver ragione e la lealtà nei confronti dei propri cari, ma aveva notato in pochi giorni come, per qualche strana ragione, i due fossero attratti fisicamente l'uno dall'altro. Con quella chimica di sguardi scambiati passando per i corridoi e quelle occhiate furtive durante la pausa pranzo in quelle poche volte in cui Tony si presentava in mensa… Nat aveva sentito immediatamente puzza di storia d'amore che aspettava di accadere, quindi aveva, metaforicamente parlando, rubato l'arco di Clint -l'unico cretino di 15 anni che poteva voler aprire un arcery club in un liceo- e si era improvvisata Cupido per quei due idioti che per qualche ragione misteriosa aveva iniziato a considerare amici preziosi.

Tuttavia, al contrario di quanto avesse preventivato, non era bastato presentare i due piccioncini perché la scintilla scattasse; o meglio, di scintille ne erano scattate eccome dal modo in cui avevano immediatamente preso a gravitare l'uno verso l'altro, ma i due testoni erano così tanto ostinati a negare il loro essere gay per l'altro, che se avessero continuato a nascondersi a quel modo avrebbero presto trovato un passaggio per Narnia.

O conoscendo Tony, avrebbe inventato un modo per aprire portali intergalattici e andare a fare un giro dall'altro lato della galassia. Steve, dal canto suo, si era rintanato nella cosa che gli riusciva meglio, alias, fare troppo sport e disegnare il soggetto della sua ossessione; e la cosa ridicola era che tutto quello sport aveva fatto più che bene a Steve, che già non scherzava in fatto a muscoli, ma dopo due anni di liceo passati a nascondersi dietro un fottuto bilanciere, beh.. Perfino lei, che non era interessata a Steve in quel senso, non poteva non fissare quelle spalle imponenti con una certa soggezione. Ma ad esser seri, Steve doveva smetterla, non voleva che diventasse grosso come un Body Builder, non era un look che gli avrebbe donato, e in questo era certa di aver l'appoggio anche di Tony -principalmente perché lo aveva ripetuto almeno un centinaio di volte.  
  
Nat aveva bisogno di un piano e alla svelta, perché quell'anno si sarebbero diplomati e Tony sarebbe sicuramente entrato al MIT, mentre Steve meditava di arruolarsi nell'esercito e questo non andava bene per nulla. Steve doveva tirare fuori la testa da dove l'aveva infilata sotto la sabbia e accettare di essere innamorato perso di Tony, che ricambiava con l'infinità di mille soli; e doveva rinunciare a quella pessima idea dell'esercito per scegliersi una qualche accademia d'arte nello stato del Massachusetts, possibilmente nella zona della città di Cambridge, tipo il MassArt, a cui Nat sapeva in realtà Steve avesse già fatto richiesta di entrare -ben conscio che Tony sarebbe stato a pochi chilometri di distanza quando lo avrebbero ammesso al MIT- nonostante ripetesse sempre di volersi arruolare.

Per fortuna, Nat era un genio del male a disposizione delle forze del bene, quindi aveva già progettato tutto nei minimi particolari; doveva solo prendere in prestito uno dei tanti disegni di Steve che ritraevano Tony, metterlo nell'armadietto di Tony insieme ad una scatola di cioccolatini il giorno di San Valentino e fare in modo che Tony scoprisse degli altri disegni di Steve durante l'ora di pranzo.

Era un piano a prova di scemo! Motivo per cui Natasha avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sarebbe andata come previsto, perché quei due non facevano mai come lei programmava, altrimenti i piani che aveva progettato in quegli anni avrebbero funzionato molto prima.  
  
Quel cretino di Tony infatti, s'era messo in testa che il disegno e i cioccolatini fossero o opera di uno stalker o uno scherzo di pessimo gusto e dopo aver abbandonato la scatola di cioccolatini sul tavolo della mensa, aveva passato il resto della pausa pranzo a cercare in giro per tutto l'edificio scolastico il colpevole di tale burla. Nat si era finita i cioccolatini per pura disperazione, prima di ammettere la verità perlomeno a Steve, che l'aveva fissata piuttosto arrabbiato prima di sbuffare e sbattere la testa contro il tavolo a cui erano ancora seduti, arrendendosi infine all'evidenza del suo essere disperatamente innamorato di Tony Stark.  
  
Anche se il piano non era andato come aveva previsto, Nat trovò soddisfazione quando Steve si alzò dal tavolo promettendole di chiarire le cose con Tony; seppe che le cose erano andate bene quando sia Steve che Tony non si ripresentarono alle lezioni per il resto della giornata e varcano la soglia dell'edificio principale del liceo la giornata seguente uno accanto all'altro con due sorrisi che avrebbero potuto illuminare un concerto di Lady Gaga.

Forse le cose non erano andate come le aveva previste e le ci erano voluti anni di piccoli litigi e fraintendimenti e un paio di piani andati in fumo, ma alla fine Nat ce l'aveva fatta: aveva reso Steve e Tony una coppia -erano perfino in lizza come miglior coppia del liceo- e aveva trovato un modo per rendere meno noiosi gli anni del liceo -anche se si era quasi fatta venire un paio di esaurimenti nervosi per l'idiozia del continuo negare l'evidenza di quei due cretini dei suoi migliori amici.   
  
E come bonus, Steve aveva finalmente rinunciato alla carriera militare, almeno per il momento -anche se ancora meditava di iscriversi alla USMA dopo aver frequentato il MassArt.

Ora doveva solo aspettare che le arrivasse la lettera di ammissione a Stanford e avrebbe finalmente chiuso il capitolo noioso della propria vita. O perlomeno lo sperava vivamente; fare il cupido di altri due cretini mentre cercava di diventare il miglior avvocato d'America sembrava decisamente troppo impegnativo e snervante. Magari un pizzico di noia non sarebbe stata male, per un po'...


End file.
